


Sorry i lost it, don’t hurt me.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: And it’s all from Carlyle because the Writer is mean, Carlyle needs a hug, Crying, Hats, Honestly this is the stuff that goes through my head, Hurt/Comfort, I am writing This while sick so ya, M/M, My boys just need love tbh, P.T. Is regretting what he did, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Carlyle Loves P.T. And P.T. loves him back! They never argued so much that one of them cried, until Carlyle looses P.T.s Hat and things get crazy!





	Sorry i lost it, don’t hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this while sick so please don’t @ me on Grammer and stuff because I can’t spell for the love of me tbh

Carlyle was sorry, he said it over thousand times to P.T as soon as he saw the rage slowly building up in his boy friends face. He didn’t mean to loose it! He didn’t mean to act like such a child when P.T just so much as got close to him and he ran off, the look of this fathers face on P.T.s killing him slowly. 

Your confused? Let me tell you the whole story of how this allllll happened

•

Carlyle was Going around his buisiness, looking at the food stalls, trying to find his boyfriend what he wanted 

‘Was it bread that he wanted? Did he even tell me what he wanted?’ Carlyle thought to himself then a lightbulb hit him and that he was looking for bread and that he was being stupid all along!

Carlyle went to the stall and got some bread and then headed back to the Circus to meet P.T. and the others. But on his way a child came running past him and knocking him onto the ground. The child giggled and ran off with, something that looked familiar- Wait a moment! 

‘That’s my hat’ Carlyle thought “hay kid that’s my hat!” Carlyle got up quickly and ran after the child until he lost sight of the kid. ‘God dammit!’ Carlyle thought, it was to late for him to go running after the kid now! Ugh why had he been so stupid and just laid there?! If he was just about a mili-second faster, he would have gotten the hat! Carlyle get his stuff that had dropped on the floor and kept going on his way to the circus, trying to figure out what kind of excuse would P.T understand that it wasn’t his fault, even though Carlyle was definitely going to blame himself for being so stupid! 

•

Carlyle got to the circus and went straight to P.Ts Office. He knocked on the door and opened it to come inside. 

“Uh hay P.T. I got the uh s-stuff you wanted me to give- get you from the stalls so- so here” He puts them on P.T.s desk and stands in front of the desk looking at P.T as he sat up. 

“You alright Carlyle your acting a bit- wait, where is your hat?” P.Ts voice rose slightly as his face went more angry by the minute. 

“I uh.. I l-lost it, I’m s-so sorry I will get you a new one now if- if you want?” Carlyle the poor boy was studdering in fear, imagining his father being mad at him and the consequences from the past, but P.T wouldn’t hurt him, he never would ever raise a hand to anyone! Okay so yeah he shouts a bit but takes it back straight after he realises he has hurt the person! Carlyle backed away from the desk, looking down at the floor. 

“Get a new one? Get a new- are you insane?! Phil, that was my fathers hat! My dead fathers hat!” P.Ts hands went into fists, which scared the living shit out of Carlyle. His anxiety taking over his body.

“I’m- I- uh” Carlyle Couldnt make out any words properly, he started to shake with fear, his eyes stinging up with tears. P.T would stop by now if he actually saw Carlyle’s face, which he didn’t because he was being a little girl by cowering in fear. 

P.T went around the desk And he put his hands on Carlyle’s shoulds, which didn’t hurt at all but Carlyle’s anxiety set off alarms that made him think, somehow he was going to get hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

So Carlyle stepped back quickly, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend, then bolted out the door and to his office ((Which was about 3 rooms away from P.Ts)) Words his father and others told him since he was 4 in his mind going over and over again, like a loop of a really annoying song

Useless

Worthless 

Brat 

Selfish 

Spoilt 

Ugly 

Weirdo 

Coward. 

Carlyle locked his office door (Or at least that’s what he thought he did, his hands were shaking so much he didn’t check) He pushes himself against the wall trying to keep P.T away from him- no to keep Pain away from him.

•

“Carlyle!” P.T chased after his boyfriend. The good thing was P.T was fast, Faster than Carlyle that was, but the bad thing was that he had so many pulled muscles in his legs from shows that he couldn’t catcher up to Carlyle quick enough, so he did get into his room and do something with the lock (Definitely not actually lock it all the way, thank the gods!) but didn’t keep him out.

P.T took a deep breathe in and opened the door slowly. He heard a light sniffle noise then a panicky noise come from Carlyle, who was so pressed into the wall he might dissolve into it! P.T could see how red and puffy his normally Light blue perfect eyes were, he saw the tear streaks on his cheeks and how his hands were palm down on the wall like his back, and it hurt P.T to see him in that state and twice as more because HE was the one to hurt his poor baby. 

“Hay, hay Carlyle it’s me, Remember Me? I’m Phineas, remember?” P.T said in a soft voice that you would use with a small lost child in the street. He stepped closer towards Carlyle which made him press himself Deeper into the wall and put his hands over his eyes, trying to hide from him. 

“Please, please don’t” Carlyle was full on sobbing at this point and P.T started to tear up at the state of his most of the time happy boyfriend. 

“Hay hay, shhh it’s okay, no one is going to hurt you, it’s just me okay?” P.T Tried to pry his hands away from the younger ring masters face slowly. 

“Phin? Please don’t hurt me..” Carlyle said as he looked into P.Ts eyes, hazel meeting bluey, puffy red ones. 

“No.. no never, I would never hurt you.. okay Carlyle? I will never ever in my life hurt you..” P.T said to him, promising him with his life that he would never hurt him, or any one of the circus. 

Carlyle’s legs just went out and hevgalled into P.Ts Arms, who fell onto The floor but didn’t get hurt and kept a hold on Carlyle is he wouldn’t get hurt either. 

Carlyle’s head was in the crook of P.Ts neck and Said man kissed him on the head and said sweet and smoothing nothings into his ear. 

•

P.T never talked about the hat incident again, and Carlyle’s got him a hat for his birthday, which P.T found adorable how he looked up at him and he was blushing as he acted like Carlyle’s didn’t lose the hat in the first place. 

P.T did tell the circus about it but told them to keep it a secret form Carlyle as it “Might embarrass my sweet baby, which I do not want.” 

And then after that, the curtains closed and all was forgotten about that one night


End file.
